


An assets bane

by Soucimeansworry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soucimeansworry/pseuds/Soucimeansworry
Summary: Tyr had been working at this job for years, he had trained relentlessly. Unfortunately that job is working with hitmen and hiding the bodies after they do their jobs. Despite this he enjoyed his job and did it well. He began to see a man everywhere after his job and he didn't seem to be able to take the hint of Tyr not wanting to speak to him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	An assets bane

Alabastrine stood over a body pulling off his pair of gloves and tossing them into his bag along with a small knife. He didn't touch the body, straightening up as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. He exited the house his bag at his side. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang.  
The phone let out a small click as it picked up there was silence from the other side of the line but alba continued anyway "hey randy, im done with my session you can come visit them now" he said speaking in a sort of code in case the man on the other side of the line was around anyone. "Alright I'm on my way" the monotone voice from the other side of the line said before the sound of the call ending sounded in alabastrines ear.  
The man stood there for a few minutes until a white car pulled up and a tall man in a simple white suit stepped out.  
He had dark redish brown hair with small specks of white at the tips and light blue eyes. A small scar marked across his lips and at the end of one of his eyebrows. Alabastrine smiled "well hello fox lovely to be working with you again" he smiled even under the shriveling glare the man gave him. "Afternoon leopard" fox responded curtly "where's the client?" The man asked, a hint of curiosity edging his monotone voice. Alabastrine groaned a bit "just because you're on a job doesn't mean you have to be so uptight, he's in the living room, shouldn't be too hard this time around" the white haired man said crossing his arms. Fox nodded "alright, and this isn't a job to take lightly, you can do whatever you want but I have to clean it up" the red haired man said sharply and pushed past Alabastrine to go inside the small, quaint looking house.  
The white haired man rolled his eyes at his uptight work partner and went to his smooth black car and got in driving away without another thought to fox.

Tyr stood in the middle of the living room looking at the scene infront of him. The "client" was laid out next to the couch slumped over in a puddle of his own blood, there was a clear stab wound on his abdomen although a few other wounds spattered his torso.  
The dark red haired man scoffed, such a messy job he expected better of leopard, but he didn't dawdle on this thought as he searched around for anything of use or anywhere he could hide or dispose of the body. It would be a hard one, it was a local area and even though the small house was a bit out of the way he didn't want anyone accidentally stumbling apon the body. He picked the body up slinging him over his shoulder and moving the body to the side before looking into the kitchen delighted to see a mop and bucket next to the fridge.  
He slopped the blood up with the mop draining it into the bucket and repeating it until the floor was clean and as good as new. The dark red haired man walked outside of the house and began to case it for any place he could store a body without being detected.  
A small smile crossed his face as he spotted the pool, it would be easy if he did this right and didn't damage the tiles of the pool too much. He began to drain the water as he went back inside to grab the bloody water bucket and carefully pour it into the dirt of the garden as he returned to the pool he hopped down into the empty pool.  
He carefully pegan to pull at the tiles, removing them until he had enough of a hole to slip the client into and pulled himself out of the pool. He went into the living room, he momentarily thought about the irony of the name as he lifted up the body, walking back outside and loosely tossing him into the pool before hopping in after him.  
He slid the man into the hole and gave him a pat before starting to replace the tiles satisfied that they were holding up well. He tapped the now sealed up hole with his foot making sure it was sturdy before hopping back onto the grass. He walked over to the small generator beside the pool and flicked a switch causing the pool to start slowly filling up with water.  
As it filled back up he went to put everything back exactly how he found it until everything was how it was minus the horrible crime that had taken place in the living room. He double checked everything before looking out into the backyard satisfied with the level the pool was at and walking out to turn off the generator before going back inside the house closing the door behind him. He passed through the living room and then out onto the porch.  
He sighed in relief as he stepped out into the cool air then immediately regretted it as another car pulled into the driveway, and not one that he recognized. From the greyish car stepped a small man. He had a mess of brown hair on his head and was very small in stature and in figure. He wore a small vest that clipped in the middle, a pale green undershirt and dark grey pants with some sneakers, 'not the most professional outfit' Tyr noted. He looked at the man on the porch and his face flashed in confusion.  
The small man walked up to the porch and looked up at tyr "what are you doing here?" Tyr said to the man as he stared at him. "I'm just here to visit my uncle, I could ask you the same thing" the green eyed man said suspiciously.  
Tyr stiffened and had a quiet 'oh no' moment and made up a simple lie on the spot "me and him are business partners, I was just stopping by to see if he was home". The man nodded "yeah i was just stopping by to check on him, if you're a freind to uncle Joe you're a freind to me, my names sparrow it's nice to meet you." The small man held his hand out for Tyr to shake. Tyr took his hand and shook it "my name's Daryll it's nice to meet you" he said making up a name on the spot.  
Tyr walked down the short stairs and passed the short man "anyway I'll be heading out, suppose we'll be seeing each other again if you're Joe's nephew" he said walking towards his car "so I suppose I'll see you later" he said loosely as he got in the car and drove away, leaving the young man standing in the cool air.


End file.
